


Simple Pleasures

by loves_books



Category: The A-Team (2010), The A-Team - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:59:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28618428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loves_books/pseuds/loves_books
Summary: “I might’ve known I’d find you in here,” Hannibal growled into Face’s ear, a smile in his deep voice audible even over the pounding sound of the water. “Even though there’s a perfectly good bath right over there.”
Relationships: Templeton "Faceman" Peck/John "Hannibal" Smith
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Simple Pleasures

There was something incredibly relaxing and freeing about taking a long, hot shower. It hadn’t been a particularly long day, nor a particularly bad one, but Face still felt as if the weight of the world was lifted from his shoulders or, more accurately, washed straight down the drain the moment he turned on the taps. It was one of life’s simple pleasures, and he absolutely intended to indulge.

It obviously helped that this was one of the biggest and most powerful showers he’d set foot in for a very long time. He’d found the team a pretty decent safe-house this time, even if he did say so himself: the bathroom was enormous, and there was even a separate claw-footed bathtub which he knew Hannibal had grand plans for, but this huge walk-in shower had been calling to Face all day.

Clean white tiles with chrome fittings and glass panels. Nothing special, perhaps, but after living out of motel rooms for the last few weeks, with questionable cleanliness and standards at best, this was sheer luxury. Particularly the waterfall showerhead. And the endless hot water. 

Speaking of hot water… With a happy little sigh, Face cranked the heat up another notch, not caring even remotely that the bathroom was already filling up with steam, the mirrors completely fogged over. His skin was already turning pink too, but that didn’t matter.

At some point he’d grab the soap and the shampoo, but Face just stood there a while longer, letting the water flow over him and down him, washing the day away. He was half-blinded from both the water and the steam, and he kept his mouth partly open even though that made it harder to breathe, and just stood there, feeling his muscles melt and his skin start to prune. 

God, he was glad he’d been the first one home. Hannibal was due back soon, though Murdock and BA would be out with jobs for another few hours, and Face didn’t realise just how much he’d needed these precious few moments alone.

It really hadn’t been a bad day, but it had been a challenging few weeks, and perhaps Face hadn’t realised quite how much tension he’d been carrying with him. It was impossible to stay stressed or tense in a shower, though, something he’d always found to be true, even in shitty pop-up military showers in the middle of a desert. Some people preferred a long bath to help them unwind – Hannibal was a prime example – but for Face, it was a good shower.

He braced his hands on the wall and let his head drop down, the water flowing over his neck and down his spine now, breathing slowly and deeply as the steam made his chest feel looser. He splayed his fingers out, feeling the surprisingly cool texture of what were undoubtably expensive tiles. The whole house was undoubtably expensive: it was some millionaire’s holiday home, thankfully empty for the season, and Face was determined they’d leave it in good condition when they eventually moved on.

That could be challenging, particularly with Murdock on their team, but Face loved a good challenge.

The endless drumming sound of the water hitting the base of the shower was rhythmic and repetitive and relaxing, in its own way. So relaxing that Face actually yelped in surprise when the glass door to the shower slid open and immediately closed again behind him, letting in a blast of cooler air, and an unexpected body wrapped itself around him, making him jump and nearly slip over.

“I might’ve known I’d find you in here,” Hannibal growled into Face’s ear, a smile in his deep voice audible even over the pounding sound of the water, and Face immediately relaxed into his lover’s familiar embrace. “Even though there’s a perfectly good bath right over there.”

Face smiled in return, even though Hannibal wouldn’t see it, and dropped his head lower still as Hannibal’s warm lips pressed against the back of his neck. “I thought you’d be out for a while longer,” he breathed. “And I love a big shower.”

Hannibal’s long arms tightened around Face, hauling him closer until they were fully chest to back. “Is that the only big thing you love?” he drawled, and it was such an appallingly awful line that Face just had to laugh.

“Seriously?” He spun around in Hannibal’s arms until they were face to face, the water still pounding over them, and he lifted one hand to brush his soaked hair back from his forehead. “Did you spend all day working on that?”

Hannibal actually looked affronted for a split-second before he also laughed, shaking his head as he slid his hands down the slippery curve of Face’s spine to cup his ass gently. “Well, it felt rude to pass up the opportunity when it presented itself so beautifully. And I didn’t mean it to be dirty, it’s only your dirty mind that took it that way!”

“In what other way could I take it?” Face was genuinely curious, blinking up at Hannibal through the steam as he also slid his hands around to squeeze at firm, warm muscle. 

“Well, I’m pretty big…” Hannibal started, and Face dropped his head forwards to rest on his lover’s wet chest as he burst out laughing again. “Tall, I mean! I’m pretty tall!”

Face simply couldn’t formulate a reply to that, consumed by laughter, and Hannibal just hauled him closer, tangling their limbs together under the powerful water, which was still just as hot as it could possibly be. When eventually Face managed to calm a little, choking on a mouthful or two of water along the way, he realised Hannibal’s hands were still holding his ass, squeezing and releasing almost rhythmically.

He lifted his head just enough to press a lingering kiss to his lover’s collarbone. “I actually do still have to wash my hair,” he said reluctantly, though he was still smiling, the intrusion far from unwelcome. “I could finish up in here, then we could move this to the bedroom, maybe?”

“I thought you loved a big shower? Seems a shame to waste it!” Those groping hands squeezed hard, grinding Face’s groin forward into Hannibal’s, sending sparks straight up Face’s spine and making him gasp. “Still want to move things to the bedroom?”

“Damn you,” Face muttered under his breath, with absolutely no heat at all to his words, though heat was rapidly rising elsewhere, and not just because of the temperature of the water. “There’s a California King bed next door, where you can stretch me out properly for once, and you’d rather do some shower gymnastics?”

“Tell me to stop and I’ll stop.” Hannibal crowded Face gently yet firmly backwards until his back was pressed against the cooler tiles, sending a shiver down his spine. “I’ll even help you wash your hair afterwards, brat.” It was said with such love that Face shivered even harder, heart full and body decidedly turned on.

Between the coolness of the tiles behind him, the heat of Hannibal’s body in front, and the steamy water still raining down on them both from above, Face closed his eyes with a sigh and lifted his hands to Hannibal’s shoulders to support himself as his legs threatened to give way. Trusting Hannibal to keep him upright, he lifted one leg to hook a knee around Hannibal’s hip, happily giving in to the inevitable. “Deal, old man.”

Hannibal was already hard, and Face was rapidly getting there too, keeping his eyes closed as his taller lover just ground their hips together for a long moment, one big hand catching Face’s thigh to keep his leg up. It took him just a fraction more off balance but also slotted their bodies together almost perfectly. 

“I’ve got you,” Face heard over the water just before Hannibal captured his lips in a fiery kiss, a clash of tongues and teeth that stole his breath away. No matter how long they’d been together, nor how much older they’d grown, Face still loved having the time and space to really enjoy a good kissing session, something he knew that Hannibal knew. 

Thank goodness for the endless supply of hot water – time disappeared as Hannibal just kissed him again and again and again, using his larger body to keep Face pinned against the wall, and if the bathroom hadn’t already been steamed up from the shower then it certainly would have steamed up by the time Hannibal finally let Face pause for breath, head reeling and whole body trembling helplessly. 

Blinking his eyes back open, Face squinted up through the spray to see Hannibal looking far too pleased with himself, those blue-grey eyes shining quite happily, pupils blown wide and dark with arousal. Not wanting to let his lover take all the credit, Face shimmied his hips just a fraction, as much as he could with Hannibal’s huge paw still hooking him in position, taking absolute delight in the groan that slipped from the other man’s lips as their matching erections rubbed against each other.

“Damn, we’re good at that,” Face laughed breathlessly, and Hannibal stole another quick kiss before nodding in agreement. 

“That’s not the only thing we’re good at.”

“Baking?” Face suggested with a patented smirk he knew drove Hannibal wild. “Painting?”

But Hannibal leaned in close enough to nip at Face’s earlobe, a wicked move that immediately rendered Face limp in his arms, and whispered, “No, planning!”

And suddenly there were slick fingers stroking up and down between Face’s ass cheeks, teasing at his exposed hole. For a split-second he wondered where and how Hannibal had managed to smuggle in lube, but then whatever brain cells Face might still have possessed promptly fled his head completely as Hannibal just kept up his gentle strokes, occasionally circling his hole but never starting to press in, clever mouth sucking bruises into the side of Face’s neck.

If Face hadn’t been fully hard before, then he certainly was by then, overwhelmed in the best possible way and desperate to get things moving. He flexed his hands, digging his fingernails sharply into his lover’s shoulder-blades before raking them down Hannibal’s long back, a move that finally earned him a single slick finger pressing inside, though that single finger to the first knuckle was all he got.

“Come on, boss, please!” he whined, trying to squirm down onto the finger but finding himself firmly pinned as Hannibal leaned his weight in even more. Not even the continuous flood of water falling from above could find its way between them now, though their wet bodies slid together quite perfectly, and Face wondered wildly why he’d ever thought this was anything other than a brilliant idea.

Hannibal didn’t say a single word, but he finally started to move his finger, hauling Face’s leg higher still in order to open him up wider as he pressed inward. Face let his head fall backwards, unintentionally hitting the tiles with a dull thunk, startling a laugh out of both of them.

“I’ve got you,” Hannibal told Face again, stealing a softer kiss as one finger turned into two, and Face whined slightly at the stretch. “Trust me.”

There was never any doubt of that, and Face just gave himself over to the sensations as two slick fingers turned into three, and the kisses kept coming, and Hannibal somehow kept them both upright beneath the pounding water, feet as sure and steady as if they were nailed to the ground. Even so, Face resisted the urge to wrap both legs around Hannibal’s waist – they weren’t as young as they used to be, and they were technically still in the middle of a job, so risking a concussion or a broken bone just for an orgasm wasn’t exactly a good plan.

Those slick fingers sliding in and out of his ass suddenly spread very wide indeed, and Face gasped in delighted surprise, a tingle shooting up his spine and through his belly. “Fuck…” he hissed, squirming downwards again as he tightened his grip on his lover’s backside.

Hannibal just kissed him again, then – “That’s what I’m trying to do, but if you can still think this loudly, then I’m doing something wrong!”

“Get on with it then!” Face gasped, and Hannibal spread his fingers wide one final time before pulling them out and cupping Face’s hip briefly instead. Their matching erections had been rubbing gloriously together all along, but now Hannibal reached between their bodies and, with a teasing brush of knuckles along the underside of Face’s cock, adjusted their positions until Face could feel that familiar hot, heavy pressure at his stretched entrance. “Finally!”

Hannibal huffed a brief laugh but then there were no more words for either of them, the sound of the shower hissing above them and the water raining down onto the base was all that could be heard as Face found his breath forced from his lungs by the long, forceful thrust that finally joined them together at last. Deep, almost too deep after the brief stretching, but as always Hannibal held himself still with remarkable self-control until Face managed to relax into the pressure.

Face nodded, catching his breath for barely a second before losing it all over again as Hannibal started to move, staying as deep as he possibly could and simply pulling out an inch or two before driving back in, massaging Face’s inner walls in the most perfect way. Still balanced on one leg, held in place by his lover’s huge hands, Face managed to throw his arms upwards around Hannibal’s neck and just held on for the ride, mouthing teasing kisses at the junction of neck and shoulder, something he knew would make Hannibal speed up.

There really was nothing quite like a long, hot shower, and this one was longer and hotter than most. They moved together beneath the water as if they were one body, Hannibal gradually making his strokes longer and pulling out until only the head of his glorious cock was still resting inside Face, and the constant teasing pressure over his prostate was rapidly driving Face wild. He knew he was leaking all over his lover’s stomach as his cock was rubbing between their matching six-pack stomachs, but of course the flow of the water washed away all the evidence as soon as it appeared.

All the muscles in Face’s body were tensing and releasing in time with Hannibal’s increasingly powerful thrusts, the breath driven out of him with each drive inwards, and the electric sparks were starting to form behind his eyes and deep in his belly. He knew he wasn’t going to last long, and suspected Hannibal wasn’t far behind him, as the grunts slipping from between his lover’s lips testified.

And sure enough, nothing could last forever, not even with their impressive staminas – in the end, to Face’s distant surprise, it was Hannibal who went first with a loud shout that echoed around the bathroom, driving one last time into Face’s body, so deep and so hard that he actually lifted Face right up off his feet. 

Even over the heat of the water and the heat of their two bodies pressed so closely together, Face was still able to feel the distinctive firey heat of his lover’s release deep inside his body, and it was nearly enough to tip him over the edge himself, especially when Hannibal lowered his foot back to the ground and finally seized Face’s erection in a firm grip. One stroke, two strokes, and – 

Hannibal kissed him the very same second as Face seized up in orgasm, swallowing all of his cries along with the last of his air, and the shower cubicle disappeared behind a cascade of sparkles as Face’s vision whited-out completely.

For a long, long time they just stood together, leaning against the tiles with the water still steaming, still flowing over their heads and down their bodies. Face’s arms had fallen to his sides, though he could feel Hannibal’s huge hands still cupping his hips, keeping them close together even as Hannibal softened and ultimately slipped from Face’s clinging body, and the water washed Face’s release straight from Hannibal’s belly to swirl briefly around the drain before disappearing as if it had never even been there.

Face caught his breath eventually and managed to lift his head enough to aim a rough kiss at his lover’s jaw, feeling the evening stubble on Hannibal’s chin against his own stubbly cheek. Hannibal seemed to rouse at his action, sliding his hands up from Face’s hips to rest around his ribcage instead.

“You still want me to wash your hair?” Hannibal’s unexpected words startled another laugh out of Face, and he turned his head up to reply only to get a mouthful of hot water. 

“I don’t think I’ve got the energy,” he replied after a brief coughing fit, and Hannibal kissed him again in response, long and lazy and slow. “I’m about ready to get out of here, though, before we both either drown or turn into mermen.”

With one last tender caress of Face’s ribs, Hannibal reached over to switch off the water decisively, and the sudden absence of sound was somehow deafening as the waterfall effect ended immediately, just a few last drops falling slowly to the floor. They stood together a moment longer, Face quite happily soaking up the closeness after a busy few months when any time alone had been rare.

“A bath in the morning, perhaps?” Hannibal whispered, quirking one eyebrow up in question, and cupped Face’s cheek tenderly with a satisfied grin. Simple pleasures, indeed.

“Deal,” Face replied softly, with a smile of his own, and then, as if by some unspoken agreement, they separated and climbed out of the shower together, ready to enjoy the rest of their evening alone together.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been trying to finish my Christmas fic, and instead, this happened. I make no apologies! With the UK back on full lockdown for the foreseeable future (which means my shops are shut and I'm back on furlough yet again) I'm hoping to get a little more writing done anyway, so hopefully I'll manage to get something a little more serious finished soon. 
> 
> I know this isn't the start to 2021 that we all hoped for, but I do hope everyone is doing as well as they possibly can be, and perhaps this made you smile for just a second. Stay safe, look after yourselves, and find something to enjoy every day, even if you're trapped in a tiny flat like I am. 
> 
> Love and best wishes,  
> LB x


End file.
